Danger Days: Process the Progress
by BreeBree12345
Summary: Listening to her elders was never one of Static Bomb's strong suits, so when colors were banned from Battery City, what does she do? Dress in her most colorful clothing, of course! Who knew she would be the leader of a very, uh, COLORFUL rebellion. Three-shot.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! BreeBree12345! Also know as HzAeDuEsS! OOO, shocker right? Lol, ok so I wanted to start a second killjoy story but I didn't want people to be like, "You didn't finish your first one, blah blah blah." Yes, I am very much aware of that fact. But this idea has been literally raping my mind, so I had to write this! HAD TO! And no worries, I have no intentions of leaving, "The True Life of the Female Killjoy," unfinished. NO WAY IN HELL! I love Bitterly Ironic too much! Hahaa, sorry. Anyways, after I finish this chapter, I'm going to start thinking of some ideas for the next chapter of my Bitterly Ironic story. But again, I need help. Sigh. **

**Well, see you guys at the bottom! :D**

"WARNING! ESCAPED PRISONER! WARNING! WARNING! ALL GUARDS TO SECTOR 12! REPEAT, ALL GUARDS TO SECTOR 12!"

Running as fast as my weak legs could carry me, I made my way quickly down the halls of Sector 12, the Prisoner Unit. I wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer, but I had to try.

Sliding down the railing of a stairwell, I landed clumsily on my feet.

_So close._

_I can't let them capture me._

_Not again._

Stopping, I panted, air filling my burning lungs. Looking around frantically for a way out, I couldn't help but notice the papers stuck on to the walls. The hallway was littered with wanted posters of all of the most dangerous killjoys. My goal was to one day be up there with my heroes. No doubt I would be when I got out of here. Yes, _when_, not _if_.

I broke into a sprint as guards came from the floor above me.

"Shit!" I yelped, pushing myself to run faster.

Seeing a large window at the end of the hall, I almost screamed in happiness. I stopped in front of it, looking desperately for something to open it. Footsteps from down the hall made me panic. There's no way out! No way except for… That's it. Backing up about ten feet, I ran at the window, my only chance of freedom. Jumping into the air I braced myself for impact.

Pain erupted from my side as I slammed into the glass, having it shatter upon impact. I felt weightless for a moment, before hitting the ground in a forward roll. Wincing, I jumped up, continuing my tireless run away from the building. Even though the pain was excruciating, I kept my fast pace. I couldn't stop myself from looking back however.

Korse stood at the three-story window I had just jumped from, anger seeming to leak from every part of his body. If you could even call it a body, with all the things he's done to himself. He was more robot than human now. As that thought crossed my mind, I couldn't help but feel a deep sorrow fill my chest, but I quickly forgot it. _"He's not your father. Not anymore."_

I forced a grin onto my face, forgetting about all of the glass shards stuck in the right side of my body. One look at his face was all I needed, confidence filling every part of my being. This felt right. I'm not meant to be normal. Nor will I ever be.

I turned my face away, but not before raising a very famous finger in his direction. His face turned an even deeper red.

And with that, I continued to run, farther and farther away from the middle of the city. I couldn't help the satisfied smirk that lit up my face as I heard a faint angry yell reach my pierced ears.

"STATIC BOMB!"

**All right guys, this was basically my new idea that I was talking about! This is pretty much a prelude, but I just wanted to know your opinions on it! I'll read whatever reviews or messages you send, and make a decision on whether to pursue this story or not at the end of the week. I have already written the first chapter so that at the end of the week, I have mostly positive feedback, I will upload it. As for the pairing, I'm stuck between FunGhoulOC and KobraKidOC. I could make it a FunGhoulOC and have like a Guest Star appearance of Bitterly Ironic who is with Kobra or something. So many ideas. Either way, I will also work on my other story, so if you have any concerns about that, there is no need to worry. So tell me what you think! TTYL! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is BreeBree12345 with another chapter of, "**_**Process the Progress." **_**So the beginning of this chapter is a flashback, giving us a little insight of Static Bomb's life before prison. It's is pretty much going to show you a little about her childhood, up to the events where she was thrown in a cell. **

**Ok, let's get this party started!**

December 20, 2012; 11:57 pm.

"_Hey dad?" _

_Silence._

"_Dad? You home?" _

_Sighing, I put down my neon orange back pack before heading towards the staircase. _

"_I'm home! I actually made it back by curfew!" I waited for a moment, but after not receiving an answer, I shrugged and dropped myself onto the couch. "Stupid curfew. I'm eighteen years old, for crying out loud." I mumbled, my eyebrow twitching in annoyance._

I feel stupid for not realizing that something was wrong sooner. My 'father' never left our home, choosing instead to work on experiments he never let me see. Except for one. A… pill. Something that my younger mind overlooked, and saw as a useless pain medication. How wrong I was.

_Grabbing the remote, I switched the television on before relaxing into my seat. _

_Ugh. MouseKat. _

_Why anyone would watch those, I have no flippin' clue. _

_MouseKat. MouseKat. Fact News. MouseKat._

"_What's with all the Mouskat episodes?" I sighed, and looked at the clock. _

_11:59 pm._

_Weird. Dad's never out this late. Scratch that, he never leaves the house. Ever._

_I shrugged, settling myself deeper into the couch, closing my green eyes slowly._

_I shifted, trying to make myself comfortable, when a large tremor caused me to fall off the couch._

"_What the hell was that?" I shouted, jumping to my feet and looking out the window._

_The once pitch black sky was now an eerie red; the ground shook underneath my feet, causing me to stumble. Large explosions could be heard, though I could tell they were a few miles away._

"_Stay away from the window, Aurora." _

_Whipping around, I rushed towards my father, "Dad! What's going on?" _

_He held out a hand to stop me before sitting me down on the couch, "We are safe here. The bomb's effect will not reach here."_

_The color drained from my face, "Bombs? What bombs? Dad, what the HELL is going on out there?"_

_He tilted his head, searching for a way to answer my question, "A… revolution, Aurora. A revolution."_

If only that was all it was.

"_A…revolution, dad?" My voice shook as I forced the question out, looking at him fearfully._

_He smiled. It wasn't the small grin that always made me feel safe and warn as a child. _

_No. No, this one was different. It was cold, cruel almost._

"_Yes, my dear. Soon, we will be living in a world without violence. But of course," he paused glancing at the window across the room, "Things must first get worse, before we can hope for a better, brighter tomorrow. After all, the aftermath is secondary."_

_I hesitated, before forcing myself to relax. It proved a futile effort, as every explosion made my hands shake, my eyes to shift nervously, and my back to straighten painfully. This wasn't right. This was murder! _

_I tried my best to look at the man I called a father. But, he would never look the same to me, not in my eyes._

"_You understand, right dear? The world is filled with filth, and soon, everything will be… normal." I shook a little. That definitely had a double-meaning._

_Swallowing the lump in my throat, I shakily sighed, "Of course, dad. After all, the night is darkest just before the dawn."_

_He smiled gleefully, putting an arm around me tightly. "I knew you would, darling."_

I knew I would never be the same. This man wasn't my father, and the world would, no doubt, never be the same. It was something I quickly realized, and accepted. However, I knew I would never accept this new 'society'. I would take no part of it. I made a promise to myself and all those who had died that day. Whatever this better tomorrow was…

_It was a few hours before I fell into a fitful sleep, my mind filled with nightmares. Every once in a while, my eyes would snap open, and I'd see my father grinning, his cruel gaze locked on the window. _

I would fight it until I took my last breath. Of this, I swear.

_I looked at myself in the glass coffee table. I didn't like this feeling. This one of… grief, anger, pain, and defeat. I felt so helpless._

_All those people. Men, women, children. All dead. _

_My reflection scowled, my eyes alight with a fire I've seen in every true killjoy; The ones with the determination to keep on living, even if it meant walking this world alone. The fire that would push me and so many others to the very edge of death and back. The fire that refused to be put out, to be stepped on, or to live as someone else's puppet._

I was, am, and forever will be…

A killjoy.

_I grinned at my reflection, whispering under my breath, "Killjoys, make some noise."_

**Hey, guys! What do you think? Idk about you guys, but I'm kind of proud of this chapter!**

**By the way, If you caught the 'Famous Last Words' and 'The Dark Knight' reference, I applaud you my fellow MCR nerds! APPLAUD YOU! Aha! Oh and the 'Look Alive Sunshine' reference. Can't forget that one!**

**Read and review? Or…don't, I guess. Thank you for reading!**

**-Breebree12345**


	3. Chapter 2

January 24, 2013; 12:30 pm.

Dragging her feet, Aurora adjusted the bright orange scarf over her mouth. She grinned, walking through the streets of the very first city to emerge from the debris of Old America.

Battery City.

It had only taken a few weeks for the city to be built and finished. BL/ind had obviously been working to perfect this plan for years.

Cracking her neck, she glanced around at the people walking to and from the building in the very center of the city. The headquarters of the organization that was the reason for the fall of the old empire, if that's what you want to call it.

Every individual person, brimming with grief and despair, walked into that building, only to later leave with empty fake smiles adorning their otherwise emotionless face.

Aurora frowned. All that creativity, destroyed. All those people unknowingly walking into a trap.

The pills started being distributed the day before; a dull white and brown or black pill. BL/ind, more importantly, my father claimed that it would take away the depression and sadness. Only his daughter knew the truth. They were mind-control pills. They took away all emotions, leaving a person unable to feel as well as being completely easy to manipulate.

Aurora was glad that her father did not see the need to give her any. He believed that she was completely willing to believe in the new society.

What he didn't know was that his own daughter would be the one to start _another_ revolution. Many would call these people terrorists, when really their intention would be to save those under the control of BL/ind. And Aurora would be the very first to fight back, and give hope to as many as she could. She could only try to encourage some, and those people would be the ones to end this tyranny.

Fiddling with the remote controlled grenades hidden deep within her black jacket, she made her way through the front doors of the headquarters. It was closing, and all the civilians would leave, only to come back tomorrow. Waiting for the building to be emptied of all but the employees, she took a deep breath and slipped a grenade in a fake plant by the front desk.

All throughout the building, she placed them in nooks and crannies, but made sure they were well hidden. Finally right outside her father's office, anger filled her entire being and she placed two at the bottom of the door.

Racing back to the main floor, she stopped right in front of the main doors and smiled, walking back into the building.

"_To die in the line of duty… is the most honorable way to die."_

Pulling a small journal from her coat pocket, she scribbled a small note on the last page of the already filled book.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a black haired man, in his early twenties standing at the front desk next to a man about her age with brown hair and glasses.

"This isn't right! Look at all those people! If you can even call them that! Yo-" The older man yelled.

Walking over, I placed a hand on his shoulder, interrupting his ranting. "Sir. I would get out of this building if I were you."

"Who are you to sa-!"

"Please sir, this place… just, get out of here, and if I heard you right, never take those damn pills. Live on to influence others, and take this," she continued, handing him the small journal.

He looked confused, the boy next to him watching me closely.

"Just… who are you?" he questioned.

"Me? Oh, I'm no one special. But you can call me Static Bomb."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Mine. I'm a… killjoy. And hopefully, someday, so will you."

"A… killjoy, huh?"

Aurora nodded, "It's something I made up. Someone who wants to put an end to this… hell of a place and is willing to fight it with all of their being. To be themselves and live with creativity and love. That, is a killjoy." She finished, looking up at him and smiling. "Now get out of here. You will probably never see me again but… who knows."

He nodded, and took the arm of the other boy and walked away from the building. I watched them walk away and smiled, "Maybe there is some hope after all."

Smiling wickedly, I laughed gleefully.

"Killjoys… "

Pulling a small remote from her pocket, she sighed, before a small smile graced her pale face.

"To a new beginning."

Flipping the switch up, she pressed harshly on the little red button.

"Hey Gerard?"

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"What do you think she mean by the place was going to bl-"

BOOM!

Turning around quickly, they watched in astonishment as the tallest building in the city burst into flames, with windows breaking and the foundation crumbling as multiple explosions shook the building violently.

After a few moments, Mikey took off his gray beanie and held it to his chest in honor.

Gerard nodded silently, tightening his grip on the small journal in his hand. Glancing at each other, they nodded in silent agreement.

"To Static Bomb, the first and the bravest of us killjoys. May she rest in peace."


End file.
